Mythic Christmas
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Its Christmas eve and the members of the Mythic Brotherhood celebrate, much to one Atobe the Hikari's extreme annoyance as his guests grow drunk and rowdey on Inui juice and demon made eggnog...very mild yaoi (part 2 ..what Ryoma and Momo' did..now up)
1. Default Chapter

Hello to one and all! Hope you all had a merry Christmas and have a safe and happy new year!

Now, can you believe this? I started writing this fic at the beginning of December with full intentions of posting this before christmas...yeh....right!! This _annoying_ little thing called _LIFE_ kinda got in the way!! I tell you, every single time I sat down to write this, I would be _completely_ interrupted!! Unbelievable!!

But I stuck with it and here it is. Some what rushed, somewhat frustrated, but _written._...Hew!!! This is a Mythic Brother hood Story! If you have not read the others first, then I strongly recomend you do so. This fic is set in the future of the Chronicles so Rikkai appear. ( I wasn't going to have them in fic, but as I was asked very nicely..........)

Warning!

This lot are Drunk, Disorderly and right out of character!! You HAVE been TOLD!! So NO getting picky!

A little bit of yaoi..not to much.

This fic ends with characters singing Christmas songs, so if your one of those people who don't like it, then don't read it.

Flames belong ONLY in a Dragons mouth!! Those who attempt to mimc this ability will be COMPLETELY IGNORED!!

( besides, Im too old to be bothered by such petty nonsense )

Disclaimer:( to the tune of " jingle bells )

Oh Their not mine, their not mine, but I wish they were!

Tezuka he would really fly and Eiji he would purr....hey!!

Enough of THAT! Sheesh!! well now you know what your in for!...Evil smirk.....

" Mythic Christmas.....or......What do you do with a drunken dragon?"

Story: TORA MACAW

Atobe knew; the moment he passed though the big French windows and out into the high walled garden at the back of his enormous country residence to catch sight of three drunken dragons and their equally drunken hikari mates, that this years Christmas party had been a terrible mistake.

Oh, it had been all right at first he thought as he sadly surveyed the carnage wrought on his once immaculate flower beds, but once that prankster genius Mori and the evenly diabolical juice brewing Inui had put their demented skulls together, hell on earth had truly made itself at home on his isolated estate high in the mountains.

Sighing, the proud Hiker let his large wings hang limp from his shoulders as huge bronze dragon dwarfing the little red and the slightly larger green, rolled onto his back and began croaking out an ancient drinking song at the top of his _very loud_ and _rough_ sounding voice. Wincing, he clamped his hands firmly over his shapely elf-like ears, then muttered the words " damn dragon voice" before stepping over the prone bodies of one Elf and one ' Blood ' where they lay in a stupor on the carpet.

Pausing a moment to glare disapprovingly at Mizuki and the way his arms hung loosely across Yuuta's naked torso, the upper realm dweller idly wondered just how fast an Elf could really run. Continuing on his way, Atobe stepped lightly back into the house and mentally worked on several plans to prevent Syusuke from committing murder under his roof.

Feeling in desperate need of a strong cup of tea, Atobe strolled into the kitchen, peeled Yuushi and Gakuto off the breakfast bar, then settled down to the serious business of calming his shattered nerves. Steaming mug held firmly in both hands, the Hikari made his way into main lounge only to balk at the sight of Tezuka and Fuji busy in one shadowy corner.

Turning away, the member of the Angel folk 'sent' to the taller of the couple. ' _Keep him busy lord dragon because trust me, you don't want the human seeing his brother right now.' _

One Hazel-gold eye cracked open just long enough to acknowledge the warning, then the dragon king in his half human form went about keeping his partner blissfully occupied.

Fighting down a very uncharacteristic urge to scream, Atobe sought out the sanctuary of his favorite sun room. Finding only Jiroh sprawled out on his side and snoring gently, Atobe softly kissed the sleeping kirin then flopped down into a well padded, deep arm chair next to the huge bay windows.

Leaning his head back, Atobe wearily passed a hand before his tired eyes and let his mind drift back to a week ago.

-----------------------------------------------

" Ore sama does not host big party's for unworthy revails...na Kabji?"

looming over the wealthy youth's head, the towering student answered at once. " USU!"

Fixing his warm mocca-brown eyes pleadingly on his beloved guardian's face, Jiroh worked up a convincing sheen of tears, then asked again. " Please Atobe? Just this once? Can we please have a Christmas party for all our friends?"

Lifting a hand to flick at his silvery hair, Atobe fought a brief war against giving in to the human disguised Kirin's big, puppy dog eyes and lost spectacularly. Chuckling in a smirky kind of way, the youth laid an arm across Jiroh's shoulders and tenderly stroked his wavy, golden-brown hair.

" Very well my little Jiroh, you can have your party...but!...." Atobe cut off the teenager's enthusiastic response by holding up an imperious finger. " Ten friends only!"

Famous last words.

-------------------------------------------------

Atobe, Jiroh and Kabaji, arrived early morning on December 23rd at the wealthy youth's private mountain hideaway situated far from anywhere and perfectly safe from prying, human eyes. Fully surrounded by high stone walls, extensive grounds,the best security money could buy, and fiercely guarded by several unearthly attendants, the estate was the ideal place for mythic relaxation.

Kabaji slipped into his true form, then charged into the enormous pool specially built with his huge bulk in mind, while Jiroh galloped joyfully across an open meadow. Atobe roused his Hikari servents, then stood back to oversee the preparations for the following day's up coming entertainment.

----------------------------------

By mid morning on Christmas eve, many colourful decorations had been artfully hung about the two main party rooms and tempting snacks had been strategically placed when the first two guests arrived.

Cantering down from the clouds, a great black horse with a deep red mane and burning hell fires for eyes touched down lightly and answered Jiroh's welcoming whinny with a thunderously loud one of his own. Striding up to the Pooka, Atobe inclined his head, then nodded to the blue-haired Kitsune seated on its back.

" Yuushi, welcome."

" Atobe." he all but purred as his bushy tail waved lazily behind him and large triangular ears pricked forward. Glancing about, he murmured; " Nice place."

Waving a dismissive hand, Atobe watched Gakuto gallop off to meet Jiroh, then smirked; " Its only small, but it will suffice."

Yuushi snorted then turned his eyes to the sky as Kabaji reared up on his hunches to bellow a greeting.

" Your new guests are arriving."

" Ore sama has eyes to see"

Both Angel and Fox Spirit watched the enormous shape of a gold dragon materialize out of thin air, then descend in a long, easy glide. Close behind the huge winged reptile, two others appeared and followed in his wake.

Landing lightly in the field, the trio of dragons looked up as a fourth appeared right above them, then spiraled down to land and bow before his king.

" Shishido" observed Atobe as his keen eyes drank in the sight of the young brown dragon paying homage to the gold. Beside the dragon, a silver-haired Hikari also bowed respectfully.

" And Otori." Remarked Yuushi in bored tone.

Working up a superior smile, Atobe of the ' Shinning Cloud ' Clan strode forward, his wings extended in an expansive gesture of welcome. But his look dissolved into a stern frown as he noticed for the first time, the riders on the Red and green dragons backs.

Sengoku threw his right leg over Akutsu's neck then slid down to roughly slap his bond dragon's scaly hide. His own wings extended, the Hikari from the Divine Star clan waved and rushed forward.

" A party! Here at your place Atobe! Lucky!! Hey where's Jiroh? I must thank him for his invite!"

" The meadow" sneered Atobe as he eyed the human forms of Kaido, Inui, Eji and Oishi dismount from Takashi, then morph into their true selves.

" Ore sama sees Seigaku, but they seem to lacking two members..."

" Mada mada da ne." said a sudden voice by his ear, and Atobe whirled about to see the young demi-dragon rapidly striding towards him and flanked by the biggest mongoose he had ever seen.

Voicing a delighted cry, Jiroh rushed up the pair shouting; " Ryoma! Happy birthday! We have a big cake waiting inside....."

Frowning at the sight of Fuji walking beneath Tezuka's out stretched neck as the dragon king joined his several times removedgreat grandson, Atobe did a quick mental count then effortlessly cut into the conversation.

" Ore Sama said ten guests."

Prancing on the spot, Jiroh meekly bowed his head a moment, then grinned broadly at the indigent Hikari.

" But Atobe! They are my friends! I couldn't invite the dragon king without asking his mate now could I ? Then I asked Ryoma as today is his birthday, and had to ask Momo' as well! Then there was Kaido...."

Holding up both wings and hands, Atobe silenced the Kirin by declaring the undisputed fact that all his guests must have now arrived, but Jiroh's sudden, nervous laugh spoke volumes.

Suspiciously eyeing the branch-horned equine, Atobe was about to question when the air filled up with leathery wings and the entire Fudomine team touched down around them.

" The fun has arrived!!" yelled Mori while holding up a very large basket full of different shaped bottles and jars.

Holding out his right hand to Jiroh, Tachibana thanked the Kirin for his invitation, then addressed his new remarks to a silently fuming Atobe.

" Impressive place you have here."

" Indeed" growled Atobe as his eyes narrowed into evil slits at the sight of yet another dragon appearing in the sky.

The new comer had mottled black and ivory scales, white skin and wings the colour of freshly fallen snow.

"Saeki Kojirou." the Hikari moaned as he covered his eyes in resignation. Risking another look, he then scowled as he noticed the creature's companion's. " Mizuki and Yuuta. How wonderful. and do I spy...oh there he is! Aoi...the mixed dragon's ever faithful guardian! "

Reaching out to seize Jiroh's forelock, Atobe purred out a restrained " Excuse me, but Ore Sama must attend a matter." to the demon prince, then eye balled the Kirin and rumbled low in his throat; " You and I are going to talk..."

-------------------------------------------------------

By the time Atobe had got through two hours of telling off his beloved Kirin for inviting such a highly annoying crowd of irritating peasants ( and soothing Jiroh's distress over the scolding) then reappeared on the scene, the party was in full swing and growing progressively louder by the minute.

Grinding his teeth at the troop of revellers invading his home, Atobe soon gave up trying to restore order ( as no one was listening any way ) and watched in growing horror as a human Inui brewed juice in the kitchen sink and Mori handed out cups of steaming eggnog while Eiji cranked up the stereo and Momo' happily gorged on the large offering of food.

Mori then called Uchimura to help him and the pair of demons hefted a huge bucket between them, then made for the doorway.

Snagging a randomly passing Aoi by his wings, Atobe demanded his fellow Hikari tell him just what the hell the Fudomine doubles pair were up to.

" Well, " said the dark haired angel nervously. " The dragons are still outside and Mori though they mite like a little egg nog."

" A little egg nog...I see. Well I guess one bucket wont hurt......" Atobe started to turn away, but spun around in shock at the Hikari's next words.

" That's about the 50th bucket I've seen them lug out..."

" 50!" Atobe was practically screaming as he lifted both arms and wings. Charging for the doorway, he cried; " 50 buckets of killer demon egg nog! Celestials help us...."

Pushing roughly through the doors, Atobe stopped as though he had suddenly smacked into a brick wall and felt his jaw unhinge.

The huge bronze dragon Kabaji sat precariously swaying on his hind quarters as he lifted the bucket with both fore feet and drunk with obvious enjoyment while a soft-eyed Tezuka kept gently butting a chuckling Fuji with his muzzle. Behind the bronze's great bulk, a red dragon and a larger green dragon kissed passionately beneath a mistletoe hung on a tree branch, while a young brown dragon lay on his back, his head in Otori's lap and purring with pleasure as the silver-haired Hikari tenderly stroked his face.

A playful shriek behind him caused Atobe to whirl about and glare in annoyance at the sight of Yuuta wearing nothing but gift wrap and tinsel and being enthusiastically pursued by a raven haired elf, racing into the house. Excited shouts, raucous laughter, Loud; off key voices singing ' Happy Birthday' to Ryoma and the sound of breaking objects rang out through the open windows, making Atobe deepen his groan and wish he was somewhere else.

A long arm suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snaked it's self around the Hyotei captain's neck.

" Great..hic...party!!" Slurred a drunken voice right in his ear. " Needs..hic...some girls though...Hey Jin Jin! ...hic...lets get some nubile young females in here!"

Waving his mug of egg nog and twisting his features into a sly leer, Sengoku staggered over to his dragon and attempted to clumsily fly onto his back, but ended up crashing unceremoniously into the tree instead. Takashi let out a silly giggle at the sight of the flame haired angel draped over a branch and singing " Lucky Me" at the top of his voice, then went back to shamelessly snogging Akutsu.

Kabaji drained his bucket with a loud slurp, then fixed his blurry orange eyes onto his guardians fuming face.

" Thish par'y wasssh a grrrreat idea! Sank...hic...you! yourrrrrrr fan tasashitic! all...ten of you! "

Turning, Kabiji let the bucket fall limply from his claws, giggled insanely when it almost landed on Atobe's head, and peered at Tezuka who was in mid transformation to human form.

" Oy..sire...hic...wazz up huh? Where...hic....you going?"

The Seigaku captain's only answer was to sweep Fuji up into his arms and stroll stone-cold-sober into the house.

" Well at least HE isn't making a _total_ disgrace of himself, unlike SOME dragons I know!" growled Atobe while firmly folding his arms. " This party was a big mistake! Are you even listening to me?"

" Wha..." Letting out a drawn out belch, the huge bronze suddenly keeled over and lay in a drunken torpor.

" YES!" whooped an excited voice from the roof top and Atobe's head snapped around for his grey eyes to glare murderously at the group of demons seated there.

" Drunk on 50 buckets of Inui-juice-enriched egg nog! Pay up Tachi, I win!"

Grumbling at the grinning Mori, the Fudomine captain flicked several large gold coins his way, then turned to lustfully eye Shinji's bare rear end as his fellow prince prepared to make love to a sensually moaning Akira a short distance away.

Lifting his wings Atobe prepared to fly up and prevent a demonic orgy from staining his perfectly clean tiles, when the sound of pounding hoof beats thoughally distracted him and effectively drove all thoughts of sex driven Thleerums ( and one half human-half Hikari ) from his mind.

Jiroh had trotted into the garden and was being closely followed by a drooling, wild eyed Gakuto who kept rearing up onto his hind legs and attempting to throw his fore legs over the Kirin's gleaming chestnut rump.

" Oh that is IT! Ore-Sama has had it!"

Ominously snapping out his wings, the outraged Hikari stalked over to the equines, seized the Pooka by an ear and forcefully dragged his head down to menacingly growl; " If you so much as ever LOOK at Jiroh again I'll...."

" Hand him straight to me for 'special' training." cut in the smooth voice of Yuushi as he swaggered over to join the little group.

Making little tsk, tsk noises, the fox spirit took control of the stammering young stallion's ear then led him towards the house, leaving a pissed off Atobe to face the shamefaced Kirin alone.

Raising a shapely arched eye brow, the regal Hikari drew himself up with a stern sounding; " Well?"

Jiroh sighed and lowered his head. " I'm sorry." he meekly informed his cloven hooves, then peered anxiously upward. " Gakuto has been combining egg nog and Inui juice all evening and I think he's drunk a little too much....."

" And so have _you_." remarked Atobe as he sadly took note of Jiroh's glazed eyes, strange smelling breath and swaying frame. " Go into the house Jiroh and sleep it off."

Yawning, the young Kirin nodded, hiccuped gently and staggered past the angel to disappear inside.

Shaking his head over the fact that Akutsu had passed out on top of Takashi (and that the couple had steam rolled his flower beds flat in their passion), the regal Hikari keenly felt a total numbing of the senses and vowed they would later feel his wrath. But for the moment at least big mug hot tea was now top order of business.

-------------------------------

Dropping into his chair and using the sleeping Kirin's ample rump as a foot rest, Atobe sighed deeply, wiggled his toes and was about to sip his brew, when a sudden loud crash in the kitchen caused him to leap to his feet. Almost spilling the hot tea and cursing in a _most_ UN-angel like way, the silvery haired Hikari stalked out to tan the living hide off who or whatever was behind the appallingly destructive din.

Stopped dead in his tracks, he gaped at the Red coated Pegasus whose face was almost completely buried in what was left of Ryoma's very large birthday cake. For a moment, Atobe's mouth worked soundlessly then he finally found his voice.

"Bunta!" he snapped while stepping forward, his hands upraised in irritation. The party had been raging all afternoon and the sun had only just set. If Jiroh had invited the annoying walking feather pile from Rikkai, then he was showing the utmost and unforgivable disrespect by turning up so incredibly late!

Tossing his head and regaining his shattered dignity, Atobe readied a pompous speech on manners, only to be distracted by a noise from one corner.

Two large demon wings patterned with the beautiful orange and black markings of a monarch butterfly projected from the interior of a huge fridge as their owner loudly rummaged for fresh snacks.

Snorting, Atobe ignored the gorging equine to stalk over and stand directly behind the second invader.

" Kirihara Akaya, get your tainted paws out of Ore Sama's refrigerator!"

" Huh? Oh hi."

Straightening, the Rikkai cross breed took a firm hold on his armful of raided booty, then kicked the door shut with his left foot. Stepping over Yuushi's prone body, Kirihara twitched his antennas as he placed his prize on the breakfast bar and fixed the annoyed Hikari with a pleasant grin.

" Looks like we missed most of the fun." he all but purred a moment later as he surveyed the grim wreck of the once immaculate kitchen.

" Ore Sama is most displeased. When my Jiroh invites his ' friends', I at least expect them to be on time!"

A large, cream covered muzzle emerged from the scattered remains of the cake to lick it's large velvety lips and innocently say; " Oh we weren't invited. We only just heard there was a party here and thought we would drop in!"

" Excuse me?" Atobe looked all but ready to explode as he swiftly absorbed this startling information.

" Atobe, surely you wont deny us the hospitality of your earthen home?" asked a new voice from the doorway.

Biting down his anger, Atobe faced the high elf calmly.

" Ore Sama doesn't extend his wrath to royalty prince Yukimura."

Gracefully inclining his head, the regal forest dweller nodded and softly spoke his greetings.

" Hikari of Shining Cloud, we of Rikkai wish to join you for this nights celebrations, as I believe It has very special meaning for your kind."

Folding his arms, Atobe stiffly nodded, then answered in a superior tone.

" If you can help me sort out these drunken fools, then you may stay."

" Thank you. I will inform the others."

Atobe's cheek twitched. " Others?"

" Of Course." replied Yukimura smoothly. " The rest of my team are in the garden."

" Naturally." sneered Atobe under his breath.

Indicating with a wave of one fine boned hand to lead the way, the high elf prince followed the son of heaven's realm out into the evening's glowing light.

--------------------------------

Although he flatly refused to show it, Atobe was vastly relieved at the startling change that had taken place among his more _uncouth_ house guests a few scant hours after Rikkai's unforeseen arrival.

The elven prince had brewed up a magical tea that had even sobered up a few drunken dragons quite fast and bought the rest of the passed out revellers around without head aches. Filled with an unusual energy ( that set a few mythics wondering about the power behind Rikkai's amazing tennis prowess ), the party animals performed a rough clean up then gathered outsidein a large, peaceful group.

Overhead, the clear sky blazed in a glittering curtain of stars, almost washed out by the glowing white radiance of the full moon.

Bathed in the cool, silvery light as the midnight hour drew near, Atobe and Tezuka led the group in a harmonious chorus of quiet song.

"Silent night" rose from the singers throats to soar in a glorious wave of sound that drifted away on the calm night air. Not noticing the bitter cold, they sang in clear, high voices, their hands, wings and tails raised to the heavens.

Launching into a wonderful rendition of " The First Noel", Takashi paused a moment in fascination at the sight of demons joining angels to sing praises to God-on-high, yet due to the surreal feel of the extra special evening, it just somehow seemed right to the young red dragon in a way he couldn't explain.

Now Atobe's strong voice rose up to lead the singers into " Oh Holy Night." He was soon joined by Sengoku, Aoi and Otori, then Akira's fluting tones and Shinji's strong voice cut through the singers with the rest of the group joining in.

Rearing onto their hunches, their necks and wings extended, the great dragons hummed the perfect background to complement the choir. High up, the stars shone against the deep velvety blue-black. Several raced across the vast expanse, drawing exclamations of delight from those in the meadow, then, one large star that out shone it's fellows in a magnificent display of pulsing silver light seemed to glow extra bright in response to the singers as they crooned " Joy To The World" right on the stroke of midnight.

The air turned even colder with a sudden snap then, as if had been directed to by some unearthly force, the first flakes of light, powdery snow began to fall.

Turning to embrace each other, the group murmured " Merry Christmas"

Tezuka ever so gently touched his huge muzzle to Fuji's right cheek, then held out his great wings to keep the snow from falling on those who wished to shelter beneath them.

For a long time, the group admired the sky or played in the snow, and it was a tired but contented gathering of mythics that finally stumbled back into the house to sleep.

Not wanting to end a good party, the assorted members of the brotherhood stayed and celebrated right into new year...

but that's another story.........................

ENDLESS...........................

At last its written!! After so many blasted interruptions!!

Give me enough good reviews and ask me nicely and heck...I may be inspired to write up the sequel!

Mythic notes: Pooka.

Irish mythologies. The pooka is generally a harmless prankster that takes the form of a red eyed, coal black horse. But sometimes a pooka will take on the form of a large rabbit and be visible only to those they wish to protect.These mythics can be helpful and well disposed towards humans, but are prone to vanity and bizarre changes of mood. They love to play and are extremely agile.

Kitsune...Fox spirits.

In Japan, the fox spirits can be cute, mischievous, evil or helpful and wise, but they usually tend to keep to themselves.

Fox spirits can control the weather and have transformation powers. Some can control light.


	2. What Ryoma and Momo did

This fic is a Mythic Christmas over lap.

In part one, Ryoma and Momo' kinda got pushed into the background, so I decided to do something about this!

Now I have a very dear friend called Chibi Mina who just loved the idea of a Momo'-Ryoma-Eiji threesome and asked me if I would write one for her. So without further delay...here it is Mina! Hope you enjoy.

" Mythic Christmas part 2 "...or.. " What Momo and Ryoma got up to with a little feline help."

Disclaimer: They are NOT mine! Hugs Tezuka plushie in sorrow.

Story: Tora Macaw

WARNING: Boy on boy love!

.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Come here Yuuta! I want to unwrap my Christmas gift!"

" Only if you can CATCH your _Christmas gift!"_

Hearing Mizuki's lustful call and Yuuta's playful reply, Atobe turned his attention from his extremely drunken dragon friend to shake his wings and frown in disgust at Syusuke Fuji's younger brother as he raced into the house with a painfully _obviously_ "excited" naked Elf hot on his heels. Seeing the 'Blood' wearing nothing but gift wrap and tinsel as he rapidly vanished through the open French windows, the Hikari of the Shining Cloud clan grit his teeth as the sound of loud, off key voices singing happy birthday to Ryoma and the almighty crash of some braking object made him shudder, then start a determined Im-so-going-to-kill-someone stride that was effectively halted when he had to rescue his beloved Jiroh from the sexual advances of young pooka stallion.

Roughly seizing the red coated mythic horse by the ear, he briefly wondered at the sudden eruption of cheers and raucous laughter, then shook his head as he abruptly decided he didn't want to know.

Most of Ryoma's friends happily gathered around an enormous, five layered birthday cake all covered with golden cream, pretty marzipan roses, delicate lace of icing and bound by bright purple ribbon. Sourly eyeing the huge structure, Ryoma was torn between mega embarrassment at all the attention he was receiving and annoyance over the beautifully crafted ice sculpture of his own likeness adorning the top. Settling for just standing on the spot and taking whatever his half drunken friends were about to dish out, the young demon wrapped his tail around his left leg and tightly folded his wings so the tops draped over his shoulders and clawed tips met to lock loosely across his chest. Arms also folded, the dark-haired youth wore a " What the hell am I doing here " expression as Eiji and Oishi finished lighting the ornate candles, then the gathering burst into a song so loud it made the teenagers ears ring.

Just as the painful cacophony drew to a close, a near naked 'Blood' from St Rudolf charged into the room, vaulted over a sofa and accidentally fell over the iridescent python body of Kaidoh as the naga watched the birthday proceedings from half way across the room. Letting out a startled hiss as Yuuta's toes rammed hard into his scaled side, the Seigaku Mamushi whipped about to lunge like a striking cobra. Unfortunately, a raven haired and completely naked Elf chose that exact moment to leap over the sinuous snake body and caught the brunt of the impact. Head butted by irate serpent man, Mizuki sailed backwards to collide with the enormous Atobe ice carving decorating one corner.

For a moment, the mixed heritage elf sat in a crumpled heap at it's base as he shook his head to clear it. However, hearing an ominous creak behind him, he glanced up, cursed comically, then frantically scrambled out of the way as the gleaming art work first rocked precariously, then leaned forward to answer gravity's incessant call. Toppling from its foundation, the racket holding, smug looking, wing spread Hikari seemed to fall in slow motion as laughing party guests all jumped from it's path.

With a mighty spring, Momo' leapt clear. However, his chosen trajectory just happened to have one certain obstruction and when Ryoma found himself losing his balance as a five-foot-long and muscular mongoose cannoned into him, he teetered sideways; only to introduce himself to his cake...with his face!

The sculptor just missing him as he floundered about in a messy heap of sponge and cream, hit the floor with an almighty crash and Ryoma was only just aware of his friends wild laughter and hooting jeers as he at last worked himself free of the sticky mess.

Looking like some kind of disgruntled snow man, the young demon irritably flicked cake from his hands, arms, wings and tail, then fixed a laughing Momo with a sour glare. Next thing he knew, Eiji was running an index finger down the side of his face. Staring in disbelief as the red head sucked cake and cream off the digit with a sultry comment of; " Hmmm...tasty nya!", Ryoma startled when a human Momo' imitated the move on his other cheek and echoed the words in a very seductive manner.

Chuckling as his friend squirmed, Momo's bright purple eyes twinkled as a naked half human Tezuka strode past with Fuji in his arms, then the bristle-haired youth lay an arm over the shorter youth's shoulders.

" Let me help to clean you up." he murmured into Ryoma's ear while teasingly licking cream from the folds. His face turning a delicate shade of crimson, the younger boy nodded, then allowed himself to be led away.

-.-.-.-.-.-

" So where's the bathroom nya?"

Weaving behind the exploring Cat Lord on unsteady legs, Momo' kept an arm slung loosely over an irate Ryoma's shoulders and giggled a reply as they wandered the labyrinth of hallways of the vast mansion.

" Not so much where, as in which one." Pushing at a nearby door and owlishly peering at the room within, the mongoose spirit hiccuped softly then added, " This place may have at least a dozen...hic...Hey! This is pretty!"

Not bothering to consult his companions, the bristle-haired teen guided a small, dark-haired demon leaving a gloopy trail of cream behind him into a very large, high ceiling room and a gave the plush settings a low appreciative whistle.

Thick carpet the colour of a clear summer sky when the sun is sinking to the horizon and soft as bird down coated the floor. Ornate furnishings that would have done justice to fourteenth century European king stood in strategic positions against the brightly coloured floral and white bird wallpaper. But the thing that instantly caught Momo's eye was the enormous four poster bed all over hung with silk canopy dominating the rooms center.

" Hey Echizen..hic..want to give that bed a test run?" murmered Momo' while letting his hand slide down Ryoma's back to give his slender buttocks a gentle squeeze.

Snorting with disgust at his Sempai's drunken behaviour, the Seigaku singles star extracted himself from his friend's long arm and groping hand to follow Eiji as he crossed the room to discover a door leading to an onsuite in the far eastern corner.

" In here O Chibi chan!"

" Mada mada da ne" muttered the surly youth as he stalked in then proceeded to the gleaming marble sink to attack the cream, icing and lumps of sponge cake stuck to his face, hair and neck. Fiercely scrubbing at his jagged demon horns, his back snapped straight and he spat a startled exclamation when two large arms encircled him and the hands attached began to draw his shirt up.

" Momo' Sempai!" he gasped as he twisted away clutching protectively at the semi white garment and staring at his team mate out of huge round eyes. " Don't do that!"

Refusing to give up his grip, human form mongoose traded a wink with his flame-haired friend then answered in a wheedling tone.

" Look at yourself Echizen, you are completely covered in a delicious gooey mess and you wont clean up unless you have a proper bath."

" Nya! A bath O Chibi chan!" Echoed Eiji happily as he turned on golden taps to direct twin jets of water hissing into the large ivory tub. " Now take off those clothes and let me wash your back for you nya!"

Grumbling under his breath but seeing the logic in his friends words, Ryoma stepped back to pull his clinging shirt over his head then with a fierce glare at his giggling team mates he wiggled out of his black jeans and roughly kicked them aside. Standing in his underpants with his long black tail whipping from side-to-side and his arms stubbornly folded, the dark-haired youth shot an annoyed look at the now full tub then quickly climbed into it.

Rummaging around in a mirror fronted cabinet as Momo' scooped up water with his hands and poured it over a protesting Ryoma's head, Eiji suddenly let out a triumphant yell and bounced over to the pair while waving a peach coloured bottle in his right hand.

" Bubble bath nya!" he cried happily and before the under siege teenager within the hot liquid could stop him, Eiji emptied the entire contents into the bath with a joyful whoop of; "BUBBLES!"

"BUBBLES!" Agreed Momo' loudly as he furiously churned up the water with both hands.

White foam rose up spectacularly to spill messily over the sides, creep across the floor and all but bury the temporary tub dweller in vast sea of suds.

" OOPS!" laughed Eiji as he plunged an arm into the bubbly mountain to fish around in its center. " Chibi! Where did you go nya?"

Narrowing his eyes, Momo' leaned in to peer closely at the bubbling mass. " Hoi! hoi! He's got to..hic..be in here somewhere."

The top of the vast shape shuddered then fell away, revealing a twin set of startled green-gold orbs that emerged to stare wildly into thin purple slits.

" Got ya!" laughed the mongoose spirit playfully as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy in a sudden lunge. Vigorously rubbing his nose against Ryoma's, he muttered; "Hmmm...you look soooo cute!"

Cheeks flushing to the same rich red as Eiji's hair, the young demon jerked back and set up a great spray of water with both hands as he frantically pushed the older teen back.

" Arrghh! Echizen!" he yelped comically as he held up his dripping, foam covered arms and surveyed his soaked T-shirt.

Laughing fit to burst, Eiji pointed at Momo' with a trembling finger. " Now you get to have a bath too nya!"

Grumbling, the bristle-haired Seigaku power house peeled off the sopping garment and tossed it aside with a wet plop as his eyes twinkled mischievously. " A bath with Echizen? Hoi! What a great idea!"

Removing his equally wet trousers, he leered at a retreating Ryoma as he stepped carefully into the tub.

" I'm outta here!" growled the raven-haired youth while avoiding Momo's grasp and scrambling clear of the bubbling suds. Once free of the bath, he beat his wings to liberally splatter the walls, mirror and gleaming tiles with liquid soap that ran down in lazy streams from their landing places and join the slick flood already oozing across the floor.

" OY! Spoiled sport!" yelped the taller teenager indignantly as he sluiced throughout the water with his right hand extended in a vain attempt to entice the younger one back. " Hey don't run away! Echizen!"

But the young demon was having none of it as he shook soap from his tail and cast about for a towel.

" Here you go nya!" chuckled Eiji as he pulled a rolled up rectangle of fluffy white linen from a nearby rack and cheekily tossed at the glowering youth.

Mumbling a muffled "Thank you" as he worked at his hair, he suddenly found himself being wrapped up in a second towel then was swept off his feet and carried out of the bathroom. Somewhat shocked at his Sempai's behaviour the smaller of the pair gazed up into Momo's grinning face as he casually flopped onto the bed and held Ryoma firmly in his lap while gently applying a patting pressure to soak up the moisture. " Ah, Momo' Sempai?"

" No 'Sempai' Ryoma." Replied the older youth calmly as he tenderly dried his friends hair then lifted a hand full of gleaming damp strands to smell them. " Your hair is wonderful, so black and soft." Flicking the longer than normal tresses to one side with his finger tips, Momo' then eyed the smooth column of pale neck with softly glowing purple orbs. Carefully tracing the line of Ryoma's throat with the back of an index finger, he then dragged it lightly over the slightly protruding collar bones and smiled warmly as his partner responded to the touch with a shuddering moan.

The other side of the bed dipped as Eiji joined them and Ryoma gasped as one hand slid about his chest and the other delicately traced along his upper wing bones then slid over the dark membrane of sail to tenderly caress the smooth back skin between them.

Half turning, he looked at the young Cat Lord with slightly glazed eyes. " Erm, Kikumaru Sempai..ah shouldn't you be with Oishi Sempai?"

" Hmmm nya?" answered the flame-haired youth as he subtly moved closer to gaze into Ryoma's large Green-gold orbs with half lidded, silted cats eyes. Licking his lips, his tongue darted out to teasingly drag down the boy's back and Ryoma trembled at the feline roughness. " Oshi wont mind if I spend a little time up here nya. After all..." he added mischievously " ...it's not like I'm alone with you."

Still seated on Momo's lap with his back to Eiji, Ryoma fell silent save for his groans of pleasure as his taller lover kissed his mouth, then his face and neck, nipping his shoulders with gentle bites that made him quiver as a hot hardness rose to press against his buttocks and a hand slipped down to cover his groin. Drowning a sea of pure emotion, Ryoma could no longer think but only feel as he surrendered completely to his passion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Team Rikkai had invaded; not that Atobe cared anymore when Yukimura whipped up a special elfin potion to rapidly sober up his very drunken guests and fill them with the kind of energy that not only compelled them to clean up, but also made him wonder about the teams incredible tennis playing prowess. Then group of revellers proceeded to move outside and Atobe paused when Oishi approached him to ask if the Hikari had seen his boyfriend.

" Ore Sama has no time for your feline friend." Arrogantly tossing his silver hair, he then remarked; " I have not seen him for some time, right Kabaji?"

Poking his huge head through the nearby window, the bronze dragon gave a gentle hiccup and said " USU!"

Gazing about as the others departed, Oishi then thoughtfully rubbed his chin. " And come to think of it, no one has seen Ryoma and Momo' either." Gasping at a sudden thought, he said; " He wouldn't!" Huffing with wounded pride, the vice captain of Seigaku morphed into his true canine form then spent a moment carefully sniffing the floor. Letting out a short bark as he picked their sent and a very tell tale trail of cake and cream, the moondog determinedly stalked his prey.

A few minutes later, he stood; all four paws firmly planted, short fur bristling along his spine and large triangular ears pricked forward as he menaced a closed door with a low growl and bared teeth. They were all in there all right his nose told him as the strong smells of three bodies and the unmistakable scent of expelled _pleasure_ wafted through the wooden structure. Rearing onto his hind legs, Oishi gripped the doorknob with his hand like paws, turned it, then pushed the door wide as his green eyes blazed; then softened.

A large red cat lay curled up and fast asleep near the door so as to give some privacy to the occupants of the leg bed. Ryoma lay sleeping in Momo's arms, his long tail wrapped loosely about his partners naked torso and lax wings laying limp across the mattress. In his sleep, he nuzzled into his lovers warm chest and responded to his lovers languid caresses with a contented sigh.

Like a shadow, Oishi slipped unseen into the room then gently licked Eiji's face until the great cat awoke to return the kiss. Together, they stole silently for the room, Leaving the two lovers in their own private world.

Endless...


End file.
